Shut up and Drive
by inoku
Summary: IchigoxIshida, they come to terms with their feelings for eachother, and now face not only the human world but, the Spiritual one to.
1. Chapter 1

1I am writing this fic because I could not find a lot of IchigoxIshida fics so im going to write one and hope you all like it...car sex lol

"Woooooo!!!" it was a cry every teddy feared it was the Orihime war cry. But the rest of the group new this sound all to well since they all heard it about ten times barbecue they got to the festival.

Ichigo snorted and looked at the group consisting of , Chad as big as ever, Orihime such a fan girl, Rukia talking up some random girl and then there was Uryuu hitting ever target on the bow and arrow game stand.

The over dramatic lights and sounds told him that the Quincy had won the game again. 'If Uryuu

could win so many times then he should be able to at least win once.'

"Hey Uryuu... you won alot...how about playing against someone with some actual brains" Ichigo said as he walked up behind Uryuu as Orihime took the bear he just won and was ravishing it.

Ishida look up at the challenger "Ichigo I would be surprised if you have half as much of a brain as a church mouse." He smirked as he saw the orange haired teen getting riled up at the comment.

Oh it was so on now "Uryuu im about to kick your ass on this game now pick up that bow and get ready to be whooped by a pro." He said staring into Uryuu's smirking blue eyes.

"Ok Ichigo I'll play you, but lets make it a little interesting... with a bet." the shorter of the boys said as he adjusted his glasses, that Ichigo swore had an evil glint in them.

The red he looked at the Quincy with suspicious eyes. "What kind of bet..."

"Not a lot evil glint just that if you loose you have carry home all of Orihime's stuffed animals"

"Ok and if I win what do I get?" he said while watching Uryuu get his bow and arrow ready "What ever you want from me Ichigo" the blue haired boy practically promised good times in those few words.

"Whatever I want huh? Well then...if I win...you have to wash my car these weekend at my barbeque wearing a sailor uniform." Ishida's face was shocked at first but then went back to his smirking self "It's a deal then, now prepare yourself"

Ichigo's face was smug " So it looks like your going to be a sailor this weekend...but you didnt even hit one target..."

"Guess I was off my game this time...looks like a lose" Ishida pressed his body up against Ichigo's , his lips ghosted over Ichigo's ear as he spoke "This weekend..." Ichigo felt a shiver go thru his body at the fell of those lips "Me..You..and your car I hope you can handle a threesome

Ichi" Uryuu pulled away giving the red head a lustful look.

Ichigo stood watching Uryuu walk away. This weekend would be...interesting. 'Cant wait Ishi'


	2. Chapter 2

1Blah sorry for the wait for the next chapter I have been lazing around...school starts in a few days...blah lol well here is the 2nd chapter, and when I started this story I thought to myself that I am like a big image kind of guy not good with details I know what I want for this story but its hard for me to put in like...id say substance for the story so bear with me lol.

Ichigo pulled up in front of Uyruu's house, he was sposed to pick the other boy up for his family's yearly barbeque although he was a little bit picking him up. He looked up as he heard a screen door shut and saw the blue haired boy walking with a shopping bag at his side.

As Uyruu got close Ichigo could tell that the boy was wearing cloths that weren't what he normally wore. Opposed to the long sleeve shirts and slacks, the Quincy wore a tight fitting white shirt and some brown cargo pants. Ichigo gulped.

' Wow he looks pretty good in those cloths...the way they cling to his body...those long pale arms and legs that looked like they could wrap around him like a pretzel without as much as a cramp...o crap.'

Ichigo was startled out of his kinky thoughts by Uryuu tapping on the passenger car window

"Let me in _strawberry_" he red head scowled at the nickname his friend had given him, but unlocked the door for him anyways.

As Uryuu put on his seatbelt Ichigo scanned him up and down and pointed "What's with the new look _Blueberry?_"

"Nothing...its hot and I just wanted to be comfortable...do you not like it?" the shorter boy asked and gave the other boy the a hurt look.

'Oh Orihime has taught you well blueberry but that face will not work on me' Ichigo was just about to tell Ishida that he was immune to the 'face of cuteness' when the other boy spoke first.

"Don't you think im cute Ichigo" Ichigo always did do the best impression of a fish.

The red head coughed and tried to speak " N-No I mean yeah you are cute for...like you...ya know?" he looked away blushing after making an ass of himself.

Ishida was smiling when he asked his next question "Cute enough to kiss?"

There was a silence before Ichigo looked over back at the other boy still blushing a little but not as much as he was before.

"Yeah..."

Was it just his mind playing a trick on him or did it seem like Uyruu was getting closer..and he was leaning towards the other boy, the feel of the other boys lips confirmed his thoughts.

'Mmm this is nice...Ishida tastes like...' before he could place the taste of those perfect lips they were taken away, but not before one final peck. He opened his eyes to see Ishida smiling up at him, and looking even cuter then before if that was possible.

The red heads mind was still in a daze " Huh..hey why did you stop" he said as he tried to pull the other boy closer. Ishida was laughing trying to get away from him "Jeeze that was only our first kiss and your already trying to get into my pants...haha...stop Ichigo"

Uryuu grabbed both of Ichigo's hands with his and laced their fingers. "Just wait until later and you wont be able to keep me off of you" the shorter boy said as he moved to place a kiss on Ichigo's surprised lips.

"Now lets get going to the party im starving...even though strawberry's are my favorite food but they are best eaten later in the day" Uyruu purred and gave him a wink.

Ichigo's face turned from disappointment to a cocky smirk. "I have a big strawberry I hope you can handle it Uryuu" he gave the other boy one last stare before revving up his black mustang and they were off to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

1Sorry I havent updated in like forever, just been so busy but summer just started again so im going to have more time to write hope yall still want to read lol.

Shut Up & Drive Chapter 3

Ichigo parked the car in front of his house and killed the engine. He looked around at the other cars surrounding his home.

He scowled when he saw a red mustang parked in the yard. "Renji", "who the hell invited that firecrotch to my party" the orange haired boy seethed.

Laughing from the passenger seat stopped him from strangling his steering wheel.

Ichigo glared at the offender, "what's so funny, you know I hate that bastard. Uyruu tried to stop laughing " I- Im sorry... I just remembered last year when he de-pantsed you in front of the school!"

Before he knew it Ishida was pinned against his seat, with the smirking boys face inches from his and hard body pushing against him. "How bout' I depants you right now..."

Blue eyes widened as the other boy leaned in to kiss him.

_Fire... Ichigo's kiss is hotter then fire. You'd think I would expect it since he is such a hot head. _

_Hmm... feels like there is a flame trailing down my body...rubbing my stomach...caressing my sides...unzipping my pants...wait..._

"Ichigo!" the blue haired boy yelled as he broke the kiss.

Said boy looked up with a smirk, stopping his exploration of Ishida land. "What, you cant tell me you don't like it."

Ishida pushed Ichigo off of him and started smoothing out invisible wrinkles in his clothes. "Maybe I don't want it, you ever think of that?" He looked over to the drivers seat, the raised eyebrow and smirk on Ichigo's face was enough to tell both of them that was a lie.

"K... so maybe I do want it, its just that we have been friends for a long time and im afraid that if we move to fast it might ruin everything...and I really like you." The last part of the speech became more a whisper and Ishida turned his inflamed face towards the window.

Ichigo was silent for a minute before reaching over and grabbing the other boys hand. "I like you a lot to" he threaded their fingers together, the contrast of the milky white and the bronze skin was striking. "The only thing that would change between us would be that you would have to carry a crow bar from now on so you can pry me off when I can't keep myself off of you."

The smile on Ishida's face made Ichigo smile right back. The blue eyed boy looked down at their joined hands. " So I guess this means im off the market, poor Renji will be crushed." he said with a playful smirk.

Ichigo yanked the other boy on top of him. " Damn right your off the market and im going to make sure everyone knows who bought you." They both smiled as they leaned in to kiss.

_BOOM!!_

Both boys were startled at the loud smack against Ishida's door.

"Ichigo! Are you and Ishida going to stay in there all day or come join the party?!" Karin shouted catching the soccer ball as it bounced off the car door.

Ichigo looked at his boyfriend...he liked the sound of that... and chuckled. "Guess its time to face the music, are you ready?"

Ishida looked up into the eyes of smiling boy holding him. " Yea, definitely" he placed a quick kiss on the others lips before separating and getting out of the mustang.

" Yea, Yea, we're coming" Karin's brother shouted at her as he walked over to Ishida and grabbed his hand, the other boy blushed as they walked towards her.

Karin turned around, her back to the couple and smiled. "Bout' time those two got together jeez."

Preview of next chapter: The party in the backyard was packed, as Ichigo and Ishida entered through the gate and what was the first things they saw as they entered you ask...their ex's Renji and Rukia...


End file.
